Protectrice
by Balenthina
Summary: TRADUCTION: Ce passe juste avant la scène du "four" entre Brandt et Dunn.


**Note**: Ceci est une traduction de l'auteur **MavenAlysse **qui m'a autorisé à utiliser son histoire.

**Disclaimer : **Certains personnages évoqués appartiennent aux **Frères Grimm**, le film dont l'histoire est tirée vient de **Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol** réalisé par **Brad Bird** et l'histoire est de **MavenAlysse**.

**Résumé : **Ce passe juste avant la scène du "four" entre Brandt et Dunn.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Protectrice**

**(Protective)**

Volant dans les airs sur le chemin des Indes, l'agent de terrain Benji Dunn et l'analyste en chef William Brandt étaient assis face à face, séparés par une petite table l'un de l'autre.

Brandt baissa les yeux sur les papiers devant lui, puis il récapitula une fois de plus le plan.

"Bon, nous entrons dans la soirée séparément en tant qu'invités. Ethan fait son show pendant que Jane..."

Dunn le coupa en continuant la récitation, sans lever les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur. "... Pendant que Jane obtient les codes du milliardaire. J'éteindrai le ventilateur. Tu sautes dans l'ordinateur central et je t'attrape," il ignora ou ne remarqua pas le regard inquiet que lui lançait Brandt, ou au contraire quelle question cela soulevait, comme s'il allait passer sous un bulldozer, "Tu branches l'émetteur, puis Ethan me donne les codes pour qu'ensuite je les utilise pour repérer l'emplacement d'Hendricks."

"D'accord. Ouais, tu, euh, juste un rapide coup de vent sur une chose que je pense être fondamentale. La partie _réseau informatique_. Où je... saute?" il fixa le robot de technologie informatique, en secouant la tête.

Dunn leva les yeux, le regardant légèrement offensé par le ton incrédule. "Et je t'attrape."

"Ouais." La réponse n'avait aucune conviction.

Il fit un geste d'une main, "Je ne... Pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce si difficile à comprendre?"

"Eh bien... euh... pourquoi? C'est, euh..." Brandt baissa les yeux sur les plans, pour trouver les dimensions. "C'est un saut de 25 pieds et nous utilisons des aimants." Avec une absence totale de compréhension, il poursuivit. "Compte tenu des efforts des dernières années, la technologie a..."

"Les données scientifiques sont justes, d'accord." Rejetant l'inquiétude, Dunn laissa son attention revenir vers son ordinateur. "Je suis plus inquiet au sujet de la chaleur."

La nervosité transformée en gêne: "Et puis, il y a ça." Brandt regarda Dunn, le défiant de regarder ailleurs. "Quoi la chaleur?"

"Eh bien, c'est juste comme n'importe quel autre ordinateur." Dunn commença un peu à rire, essayant manifestement de détourner le regard froid qui était fixé sur lui. "Si tu arrêtes le ventilateur, il va faire très chaud là-dedans."

Le rire faisant écho n'avait aucun humour, même si la réponse semblait assez joviale. "Eh. Bien sûr."

"C'est relatif. Tu sais." Dunn baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise.

"Bien sûr, oui..." murmura Brandt pour lui-même alors qu'il regardait de nouveau les plans. Il esquissa un demi-sourire sans humour, essayant toujours d'accommoder son cerveau à ce qu'on attendait de lui. "Donc, je saute dans un... un... un four. Formidable."

"Oui, formidable. Mais, euh, je vais te rattraper." Dunn lui donna un petit sourire, avec ce qu'il pensait probablement être un regard rassurant.

Aucune trace de sourire restait sur le visage de Brandt alors qu'il regardait platement l'autre agent. "Très bien." Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et se pencha en arrière en poussant un gémissement quand il réalisa qu'il allait, en effet, être obligé de faire ça. D'un coup, il pointa Dunn du doigt. "Tu ferais mieux de prier pour que ma sœur n'entend jamais parler de ça."

Dunn cligna des yeux, surpris par l'apparente illogique avant d'avoir un faible mouvement des lèvres presque nerveusement. "Protectrice, c'est ça?"

L'analyste hocha la tête d'un air absent. "On peut dire ça." Il soupira et passa une main sur son visage avant de fixer Dunn avec un regard scrutateur. "Sérieux, si possible, ne la laisses pas découvrir que c'était ton idée. Je peux t'assurer que ce ne serait pas bon pour ta santé."

Le crack en informatique ricana et fit un signe de main pour repousser ces idées. "Ah, allez. Comment cela pourrait-il être mauvais? Je veux dire, je suis un agent de terrain dûment formé. De quoi devrais-je vraiment me soucier?"

Se levant de son siège, Brandt commença à partir, il devait vraiment prendre un peu de café. "Eh bien," il s'arrêta à côté de l'autre homme, son regard intense envoya des frissons dans le dos de Dunn. "Elle a tué la dernière personne qui a essayé de me pousser dans un four." Avec un sourire, Brandt s'en alla, laissant Dunn bouche bée derrière lui alors que ce dernier se demandait s'il plaisantait ou non.

* * *

**Attention ! Premier crossover ! :D**

**Bon, je vous l'accorde, il est très court et très léger mais s'en est quand même un ! ^^**

**Impressions ? :)**


End file.
